


Gold Dust

by ashyblondwaves



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashyblondwaves/pseuds/ashyblondwaves
Summary: Shuri was able to successfully extract the Mind Stone from Vision during Infinity War. Despite this, Thanos still managed to get a hold of it and perform the snap. With Wanda gone, Vision is without her for five years. After the events of End Game, Wanda and Vision have been reunited and they’ve started a new life together. Here are snippets of that new life.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 15
Kudos: 101





	Gold Dust

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is the first in a series of one shots I'll be writing about Wanda and Vision. They'll all be posted here and won't follow any particular order. Since this is my first foray into this pairing, I went with something less about plot and more about the couple just enjoying each other. Aka, this is smut with a tiny bit of world building. Comments are very much appreciated. I'd love to hear from you!

The only thing worse than the sound of someone you love screaming in anguish is the sound of nothing at all. For three weeks, that’s all Wanda heard. Endless nothingness as he waited for him. She didn’t know if he was alive or dead. Hurt or in tact. The only thing she knew was the empty space he’d left when he’d kissed her goodbye and walked out the door three weeks ago.

Maybe she was overreacting. She felt deep down he would come home to her, but the more time that passed the harder it was to be certain. The more time that passed, the further away she felt from him. With or without the mind stone, she felt him.

Sparky heard him coming before Wanda did, waking from a deep sleep in the middle of the rug. He ran to Wanda’s bedside, whimpering and shaking. When she finally got out of bed she scooped him up and shook her head at the small dog. 

“Some guard dog you are,” she whispered to him as she set him back down and headed for the source of the noise.

She felt this day would come. While he felt far away, he was never out of reach. However, at that moment she was hoping it would have been with some kind of warning. 

Maybe mid-morning, after her shower when she could have been fresh faced and alert. Ready to greet him with anything he wanted. Not in the middle of the night like this. Dawn was approaching but wasn’t quite there and Wanda’s body was still heavy with sleep. Her auburn hair in a disheveled ponytail, oversized t-shirt wrinkled and hanging off her shoulder and a taste in her mouth she wouldn’t wish on her worst enemy. 

Only it wasn’t her worst enemy fiddling with the lock on the front door downstairs when he could easily phase through it without a sound. Three weeks. She last saw and spoke with her husband three weeks ago, just before he left on a mission with the newly reformed team. They’d all talked about it, keeping the Avengers going, but with Tony gone and Steve living out his golden years in peace, it took time for them all to feel ready. Once it was decided that they would regroup and handle smaller covert missions, Wanda couldn’t join in for a while. As much as she wanted to go with Vision, they both knew it was for the best that she stayed home for the time being. It was far too dangerous for her. 

Wanda quickly grabbed for the blue plaid robe on her husband’s side of the closet and shrugged into it, struggling to pull the side closed against her ever swelling belly; the reason why missions weren’t the best idea for her right now. She’d just made it down the steps as Vision opened the door and dropped his bag down at his side. Wanda’s lips quirked up at the corners, breaking out into a full smile as she stepped down the last step. 

“Darling!” Vision exclaimed, beaming back at his wife standing before him. “I came home as soon as we’d secured the area and reconvened at the new compound. I didn’t even stay for the debriefing.” 

“That explains this…” Wanda laughed, reaching up to touch a smear of dirt on Vision’s forehead. He was still in his human form, not yet far enough into the house to change. It was a discussion they’d had several times over the last few months. No phasing through things outside of the house, and human form while outside. There was only one reason for those rules.

Neighbors. 

Since they bought their home, it was a matter of making sure Vision used doors properly and didn’t phase through walls unannounced while maintaining his human facade. They feared the neighbors wouldn’t quite understand the phenomena set before them if given the opportunity and they wanted as much peace as possible in their new neighborhood.

“I hope I didn’t scare you,” Vision began apologetically. He moved forward, hands pressing gently against Wanda’s shoulders, his thumb caressing the exposed skin of her neck. “I just had to come home to see you, no matter the time.” 

“You could never scare me, Vis,” Wanda moved a step closer, pressing her hands against his chest and moving down to take his hands. “Come on,” she whispered. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

As Wanda dipped a washcloth in warm water, Vision sat on the edge of the bathtub watching his wife’s ministrations. Delicate yet dangerous hands rung out the water over and over until she was satisfied. His eyes roamed further, back to the exposed neck, the soft swell of her breasts and finally settling on the round belly keeping her a few inches from the sink.

“You’ve grown,” he remarked with a smile. 

“I’d watch my words if I were you,” Wanda warned lightly, launching warm droplets of water at him from the end of the washcloth. “You’re treading on a sensitive subject.”

“I just meant to say that you’re beautiful,” Vision returned, summoning Wanda to him. “You’re carrying our boys. How could that possibly be negative?” 

“I don’t always feel very beautiful,” Wanda admitted, smiling as Vision’s strong hands enveloped her belly. “I’m off balance, tired, sick…”

“I’m so sorry, my love,” Vision said sympathetically, planting a kiss just above her belly button. “Behave, boys,” he whispered. “Your mother is doing brilliant things.” 

They’d found out they were pregnant not long after moving into the new house. And when Wanda’s belly started growing larger than normal each week, they weren’t surprised when they were told they were having twins. 

Vision had wanted their gender to be a surprise, but Wanda said she could never carry two babies and not have names for either of them. When it was confirmed both babies were boys, they agreed to each name one. 

William and Thomas. 

Strong hands roamed the expanse of Wanda’s belly, reveling in how just three weeks had changed her body so much. He stopped at the hem of her t-shirt, a puzzled look suddenly crossing his face. 

“Have you left any of my clothes for me?” he questioned as he then fiddled with the shirt hem. His shirt. “Is there anything for me to wear to bed?”

A stray piece of hair roamed free from Wanda’s pony tail and dangled in front of her face as she looked down at Vision and smiled. 

“I hope not,” she murmured playfully, swiping the warm washcloth across the smear of dirt on Vision’s forehead with one hand while lightly tracing the curve of his jaw with the other. “I’d rather you came to bed without tonight.” 

Vision smirked, “I’d like to say the same for you, then.” He toyed with the shirt hem further, coaxing Wanda. 

She let the robe fall from her shoulders first, pooling around her feet like a deep puddle. Vision took a moment to take in the sight. His wife, standing before him in nothing but a t-shirt and panties. He’d never tire of seeing her like this. Nearly naked, guard down, waiting for him. In one swift motion, he pulled the t-shirt up and over Wanda’s head. 

Large hands quickly moved back to Wanda’s belly. He lightly caressed the growing bump and traced the line at her bellybutton, leaving goosebumps on her skin. His hands never left her body as he traveled upward to cup her breasts in each hand. With a single squeeze Wanda sucked in a breath at the touch. 

Vision moved his hands away quickly. “I’m sorry,” he stammered, looking for a source of pain. “Have I hurt you?”

“They’re just a little tender. It’s okay,” Wanda assured him, taking his hands in hers and bringing them back to her breasts. “Gentle, that’s all. But please,” she breathed, “please touch me.” 

Vision, now aware of his wife’s discomfort, lightly swept his hands across Wanda’s breasts, making sure his palms just grazed her hard nipples on his way up to gauge her reaction. 

Wanda moaned under her husband’s touch. She loved how his warm hands felt over her breasts, his fingertips gently circling her nipples with one hand while the other snaked up to caress her jaw as he urged forward toward his mouth. She happily obliged, pressing her lips to his. 

The kiss started easy, both of them slowly enjoying the feeling of the other’s lips. But it soon deepened. Wanda opened her mouth, allowing Vision’s tongue in. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue and gently nipped at it. 

“Bedroom?” he breathed against her lips. 

She nodded. “Bedroom.” 

Hand in hand, Wanda led her husband to the bedroom. All Vision could focus on was the curve of Wanda’s ass moving back and forth with each step. With his free hand, he began to unbutton his shirt, dropping it in a heap in the middle of the hallway. 

Once in the bedroom, Wanda turned and pressed her body against Vision.

“Touch me again,” she instructed, pressing a kiss to Vision’s chest. 

His hands crept down her body, committing every curve to memory. Though her skin was warm, she was covered in goosebumps. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, silently reminding her that he was truly home. He reached down, hands brushing against her lower back while he made his way down to the waistband of her panties. 

“May I?” he asked, rubbing the soft skin under the fabric. 

“You may,” Wanda hummed. She moved away just enough to allow Vision to slip the panties down and as she stepped out of them, her hands moved to Vision’s pants. 

The button and zipper were undone with ease and there was no time wasted on choreography when he took off the pants and underwear at the same time. 

They were entangled in each other in no time; arms wrapped around each other, lips connected and the bed just a few feet away.

Together, they made their way toward it, gently falling down together, Wanda on top of Vision, stifled laughs coming from the pair of them. 

“We ruined that attempt at eroticism,” Vision quipped, pushing a stray piece of Wanda’s hair behind her ear. “Let’s try again. Tell me what you need, darling.” 

Wanda didn’t miss a beat. “I need your mouth on me.”

“That’s more like it,” Vision growled, moving up closer to the headboard as Wanda climbed up his body. 

Wanda’s hands were already holding the headboard, her body hovering over Vision’s face; he wasted no time, starting by planting soft, tender kisses to her inner thigh as he held her hips and pulled her closer and closer to where he needed her to be. 

Wanda gasped loudly when Vision’s mouth finally reached her middle. Entranced by his soft lips on her most delicate skin and desperate to feel his mouth on her again after three weeks, she moved down closer. The anticipation had her throbbing, and when his tongue lightly swept between her folds she cried out his name.

Easy movements turned into a steady rhythm between them both. While Vision’s mouth worked in tandem with his tongue, alternating between licking and kissing Wanda’s most sensitive areas, Wanda rolled her hips, ensuring no spot was forgotten. 

Vision continued with fervor, inspired by the sounds his wife was making. With each pass his tongue made over her clit, her pitch grew higher and higher and her hips gyrated with purpose. 

“Don’t stop,” Wanda panted, gripping the headboard tighter as her hips moved in short circles that grew briefer the closer she came to her orgasm. “I’m there.” 

Her body seemingly gave out all at once, her legs shaking as each jolt of her orgasm moved through her. Disjointed moans that fought with heavy breaths tore through the room until they evaporated into the air as her orgasm subsided. Vision continued to lick and suck at her folds stopping only when she gently pushed herself off of him. 

“Sensitive now,” she breathed with a laugh, dropping down onto the bed next to him.

Vision joined in with a laugh of his own, turning to look at his rosy cheeked wife, breaths still labored but a smile so big he knew he gave her what she wanted properly.

“Those noises you make when you come are magnificent,” he said, sliding his hand down to caress her belly again. “Those sounds. Your breath hitching. It’s all just... magnificent.” 

“Shhh,” Wanda quelled through a smile. “I missed you so much, I just want to feel you near me again.”

“Mmm,” was all Vision said in agreement, settling in close to Wanda.

They lay in silence for what felt like days, just appreciating each other’s company as the sun rose. Vision listened to the gentle cadence of Wanda’s breathing while she played with his hair. 

It was only then that Vision realized he was still in human form. Neither of them had given it any thought. They just needed to be with each other. As they lay together, Vision phased back to himself and broke their silence at the same time.

“I’m so glad you weren’t frightened by me returning home at such an awful hour,” he said, running his hand through the stray locks of hair that had fallen from Wanda’s ponytail.

“I’ve been waiting for you every night for three weeks,” Wanda admitted, pressing her hand to Vision’s cheek. “You scared Sparky but as soon as he started barking, I just knew it was you.”

“I scared the guard dog?” Vision laughed. “Or at least that’s what you said he’d be when we picked him out.”

Wanda hid her face in Vision’s chest. “He’s the size of your shoe, Vis. You knew he wasn’t going to be a guard dog.”

“I’m not entirely familiar with the growth rate of dogs,” Vision explained, laughing again as Wanda slapped his arm. “I’ll look into it, though.”

A comfortable silence filled the room, bringing a sense of calm and order to Wanda that she hadn’t felt since Vision left on the mission. 

“Welcome Home,” Wanda whispered, unsure if Vision was still awake. She pressed her lips to Vision’s chest and closed her eyes, content once again.

  
  



End file.
